


My Pleasure, Doll

by lordpineapplehead



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dom Sniper, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, always use protection kids, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordpineapplehead/pseuds/lordpineapplehead
Summary: You finally tell Mundy your feelings about him, and it ends better than you could have imagined.------------It's just porn. My very first fic on this site, and it's just porn. What a debut. Enjoy!
Relationships: RED Sniper/You, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	My Pleasure, Doll

“Darling, are you sure?”

Sniper’s eyes meet yours, from under those shades that never seem to leave his nose. His brows crease into a concerned expression, and his frown deepens as if he was worried you had gone crazy. Internally, you wonder if you had, from the months spent on the RED base surrounded by not-so-sane folk. Perhaps they had rubbed off on you. However, this time, your head felt clear and your decision was made up, anyway.

“Yes, yes I am. Are you really having that hard of a time believing I like you?”

He stammers a bit.

“Of course I know you  _ like _ me, mate. I mean… we talk. We hang out. But you…  _ wanting  _ me?”

He shakes his head in disbelief. “Come on, now. You can’t fool me. There’s no way someone like you…” He trails off again, looking away from your eyes to tilt his head back and look up at the ceiling of his van from under the brim of his hat. He shakes his head again. “There’s no way.”

The almost pitiful sight before you makes you want to abandon all rational ideas and kiss him right then and there, on the lips, but you decided you didn’t want to give the poor guy a heart attack. Instead, you step forward, gently grab one of his hands, and bring it to your chest. The action snaps his attention from the ceiling back to you and he looks at your hand holding his and then to your face, eyes wide open in surprise.

“Mundy. Get it through that thick skull of yours. I want you. Is that so hard to believe? Don’t tell me you’ve never had a woman come onto you.”

His eyebrows drop from his surprised look to another deep frown. “Course I have. I’ve had my fair share of flings. But once they get to know me… they never wanna stay. They always leave.” His frown changes from one of disbelief to one of sadness - a subtle shift, but you had studied his subtle facial expressions for long enough to notice. It was quite easy to stare at him when he was so focused on looking down his scope when you would join him up in the nest to quietly watch his work. 

You roll your eyes.

“Mundy. We’ve lived in this base together, seeing each other almost every day for work, for months. I’ve seen your routine. I’ve seen your habits, the way you love, the way you  _ are. _ I’ve fallen in love anyway.” You take one hand off of holding his and press it to his chest. “I’m not scared off by you. I’m not disgusted or turned off in any way. It’s actually quite the opposite.”

A chuckle rumbles from his chest and your heart flutters to hear it, and you silently pray you could one day hear it every day for the rest of your life.

“What about me is so special, doll?” He takes the hand you’re not holding and rests it on your hip.

You smile brightly at him at the question. Where did you begin? His sweet smile, his blue eyes, his lean arms? Maybe the face he made when he was focused on getting aligned for a headshot, or the way his eyes lit up when he got to talk about his home?

“All of you.”

He tilts his head to one side slightly. You carry on before he could open his mouth.

“I fell in love with all of you - your smile, your jokes, your voice, your demeanor, your smarts. You’re just...” You lean up into his face a little more. “You’re just perfect to me.”

Finally, a blush! His face turns redder than his shirt when you pepper him with the kind words. He leans his face into yours too, until your noses almost brush together. You take the opportunity to grab his shades off his face and place them on the table next to you. He just smiles and lets you; the sight of your eyes without the tinting of the shades is enough to make his heart soften.

“You really mean all that?”

You just giggle.

“Of course I do.”

You lean forward just enough to finally close the gap and press your lips to his. They’re chapped, rough, and taste of  _ him. _ You don’t mind the roughness; after all, he’s an outdoorsman, so it’s to be expected. All you care about is that they’re  _ his lips _ and it’s so, so good to finally get the kiss you’ve been dreaming of. He brings the hand on your hip up to the back of your head to gently pull you deeper into the kiss. You two only separate to gasp for breath. 

The next second, his lips are on your neck, and you gasp and sigh as he kisses that sensitive skin. He takes the hand you’ve been holding onto away from your grip and uses it to trail his fingertips up over your belly over your shirt. In response, you take both your hands to trail up his chest. You gently pull off his vest and toss it to the ground.

“Do you want to go further, doll?

You look at him with the most lust-filled expression you can muster.

“I want nothing more.”

He says nothing and simply takes his hands to pull your shirt up and over your head. He puts his hands over your breasts and squeezes gently, rolling the supple flesh under his palms. You sign deeply and lean into the touch; your hands come off his chest to reach behind your back to unclasp your bra and you shake it loose from your shoulders to the floor. Mundy stares at your nipples and uses his thumb to circle and press down on the buds. You gasp as he continues, kneading your tits with his rough, yet gentle and precise palms.

Your throat is thick with need and you can barely speak with the way his hands are making your mind go fuzzy. You finally gather the brainpower to grab his forearms and make him pull away his hands. He looks at you quizzically.

“Your turn.”

You pull his tucked-in button-up from his pants and pull it up to his chest; you pause to let him take his hat off and toss it aside, and then pull the rest of the way off. It wasn’t the first time you had seen his bare chest, due to that time you and the team had gone swimming together, but the sight of him is still enough to make you suck in a breath. His lean muscles, tanned skin, and many crisscrossing scars paint a picture you never want to stop staring at. However, Mundy has other plans. 

He grabs your chin and tilts it up back to his face and smiles a little brighter. He gently pushes your shoulder to turn you around and leads you to the ladder up to his bed. You climb up first, purposefully shaking your ass a bit and he just chuckles at the sight. Once up, you kick off your boots to the floor as you wait for him to climb up. Once up, he wastes no time pinning you to the mattress.

He kisses you again - deeply, fully, and licks at your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You open your lips a bit to let him and he forces his tongue in and explores every inch of your mouth. You moan into his throat as you make out, and you swear you can see stars behind your eyelids. His tongue is demanding and dominant, and he’s intent on mapping every crevice he can get to, every cave he can explore. 

His hand crawls up to grasp at your hair again and tug your head to the side. Your hands are currently clenched at his broad shoulders and grasp tighter as he breaks the kiss and attacks your exposed throat. He sucks and nips at your skin with those animalistic canines of his, humming every time you gasp and moan under his touch. 

“You sound so sweet, sheila… I wanna hear more.”

He trails his lips down from your neck over your collarbones down to your breasts, licking and nipping as he goes. He swirls his tongue over your nipple and gently encases his mouth over it fully, and you moan just a little louder when he flicks his tongue over it. 

“Keep making those noises, doll...”

He swirls his tongue over your nipple and gently bites his teeth down on it. He takes his hand and flicks and twists at your other nipple as he savors and abuses the one in his mouth. With a wet pop, he lets go of it and moves to your other nip, giving both his full attention. The delicious moans you're making under his tongue are heavenly, and he hasn’t even taken your pants off yet.

You decide that it’s quite time to change that, actually. 

You gently pull at his long hair to lift him off your breasts. He looks at you a little quizzically until your hands move to unbutton your trousers, and then he’s rushing to help you.

He makes quick work of your pants and tosses them uncaringly to the floor. He drags his lips again down from your breasts over your stomach and down to your hips, nipping and kissing his way down like you were the sweetest dessert he had ever tasted. He leaves a trail of gentle nipping love bites on his way down that leaves you gasping with every breath. The way he’s making you feel so  _ needed  _ is beautifully intoxicating; it’s like he’s worshipping your body, exploring and memorizing every crevice and bump, treating you like his queen.

When he finally makes it down to your hips, he bites at both hips and you jerk and gasp a little when he does, enough to bring him to a pause.

“Didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

His eyes go soft when he looks up at you. The fact that he cares just  _ so much  _ melts your heart again. Only a little though - your head is still clouded with lust. 

“No. Please… do it again.”

He smiles wide and returns his mouth to your hips, this time nipping at the skin where your hips meet your crotch. He gently drags his canines over your panties, right where your clit is, and your breath hitches. You bend your legs up so that your knees are by his hips now, and you squeeze him between your thighs a little in anticipation. He pauses for a moment to look up at you, a final ask for consent. You nod, now almost shaking with the need for him to finally get on with ravaging you like you desperately crave, but Mundy, unfortunately, has… slower plans in mind. 

You gasp and moan with a drawn-out whine when he drags his tongue up over your pussy, over the fabric of your panties, and you can feel the heat from his mouth oh so tantalizingly close to where you need him. You whine when he does it again, the roughness of the fabric not even close to a good substitute to what his mouth could feel like.

“Mundy, fuck, please! No teasing!”

He just laughs at your begging, tilting his head up and back a bit. You can’t help it; after weeks of fantasizing about this, you weren’t about to be patient for when it all finally came true tonight. His laughing at your impatience just makes you even more frustrated. You buck up your hips into his face to try and make him get the message.

“Jesus, sheila, a little feisty tonight are we? Don’t worry doll…” He grabs hold of your hips and places his head back in between your thighs, where it belonged. “I know how to take care of dolls like you.”

He starts by using his sharp teeth to tug and pull down your panties. He pulls them all the way down your legs and, still using his teeth, tosses them away. He quickly climbs back up to place his mouth hovering right over your now exposed clit. He grabs your thighs and places them over his shoulders. You hook your ankles together behind his back.

“Heh, damn, doll, you’re already this wet for me?” He chuckles again. “I feel like a lucky man.”

“Damn right. Only you could’ve gotten me so worked up already.” You hate how thick your voice is with need already, but hearing those words in that tone of voice just makes him grin wider.

“Well, I better prove my worth, then.”

He finally dips down and licks your clit, slowly and languidly, like he’s got all the time in the world to please you tonight. He swirls around his tongue and you're already a moaning and panting mess. You can’t tell if he’s that good or if you’re a bit starved from a lack of attention - you decide it’s probably both.

His tongue is masterful, slow, and wicked. He uses two fingers to spread your lips open and plunges his tongue inside. Every movement leaves you panting and every approving hum and groan from his mouth vibrates to your core. He tries different methods, different places to please and lick, all in an attempt to find what made you moan the loudest. When he finds it, he wastes no time abusing it over and over again. You’re a moaning mess under him and just can’t stop squirming because of the overwhelming sensations attacking your brain right now. Your hands fumble and grab the pillow and sheets by your head and hang on like your life depends on it, knuckles nearly white.

When he deems you wet enough he pushes one of his long, calloused fingers in and curls it up and you curse. He decides one isn’t enough and adds another; you curse again.

“Quite a lot of filthy words coming out of a mouth so pretty.”

You want to snark back at him, but he starts using his fingers to scissor you open at that second and all you can manage is a whine and a groan.

His tongue joins his fingers again, swirling around and lapping at your slick, and you release your hands from their grip on the bedsheets to tangle your fingers into his hair. You can feel that coil in your belly tightening.

“Oh, Mundy, oh.. ‘m not gonna last long…”

You can feel him smile from how close his face is pressed into your pussy and all you can do is grunt at his cheekiness.

Only a few strokes later, you finally come undone into his mouth, and he dutifully laps up all of the slick from your orgasm, sucking and licking you clean. You call his name again and again like a prayer as you come down from your high. When you can finally stop your bucking hips he brings his face up and licks his chops like a dog and sucks his fingers clean, moaning at the taste of you. You can’t help but blush a little redder at the sight. 

“You taste so good, sheila. Sweeter than pie.”

You laugh a loud barking laugh and throw your head back. “Jesus, that was awful!”

He laughs with you. “I know, I try. But it’s true.” He winks. “You’re sweeter than any dessert.”

This time your blushing face just buries itself into the pillow you’re laying on. He laughs again at the sight.

“Aw, c’mon now doll, don’t be like that!” He gently grabs your chin and tilts your head back to him. He’s leaning over you, one elbow propping him up on the other side of your face. “You’re beautiful, y’know that?” He asks in a deeper, lower voice than usual.

He kisses you again. It’s sweet and tender, and yet full of lust, and you moan at the taste of yourself on his tongue. Your hands grab at the back of his head and pull him deeper into the kiss so that you can taste more of yourself on his mouth.

He ends the kiss this time to look into your eyes a second time. Under the hazy mist of post-orgasm, you finally are able to coherently think.

“You didn’t finish.”

“I don’t care. I’m more than happy to just make you feel good.”

Oh, where did you find a man like him? How often have you had partners that actually cared more about your release than your own? The mere fact that Mundy was so okay with giving so much to you and never expecting anything in return was enough for you to decide on your next sentence.

“I want to make you feel good too, Mundy. C’mere.”

You shift your body so that your legs are hooked around him around his lower back instead of his upper back, effectively pulling and pressing his hips down into your own. You lazily lay your arms on his shoulders, hands dangling down his back. He looks startled.

“Sheila, what - are you sure you want to go this far?”

You smirk. “I told you I wanted to go further.”

“I - I ain’t got condoms, doll -“

“I do. Back pocket.”

You untangle your legs to let him get down and fish the condom out of your pants. He looks up at you when he finds it with almost an admonishing expression. 

“Someone came prepared, ey?”

“Well, of course!” You giggle, sitting up on the bed to allow Mundy room to get up and sit with you. He shucks off his pants and tosses them away and hesitates when he reaches for the hem of his boxers. You’re not quite sure why, given the quite impressive size of his now very, very visible bulge.

“Shy?” You inquire, moving on hands and knees to reach him. You sit right in front of him, knees touching, and play with the hem of his boxers. He doesn’t answer and just sucks in a breath; the sudden change of confidence is a little strange, but you quickly surmise he may just be more confident when pleasing another’s body without having to show off his own. The blush on his cheeks and his lack of eye contact confirms this.

You gently brush your palm over his bulge and his gasps through his teeth - touch starved too, you theorize. You start gentle, palming his dick through his boxers, and he gasps and whines with tiny breaths, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward, hands clenched at the sheets to his sides. You scoot forward until you’re able to press your chest to his, legs spread and straddling his thighs while also leaving room for your hands to work.

His lusty and pleasurable expression is absolutely adorable and you palm his dick a little harder once to see his reaction; the man nearly  _ squeaks  _ and his eyes flutter open, locking with yours. You giggle and peck him on the nose and remove your hand only to slide it under the hem of his undies.

You brush your fingers over his dick and that’s when his brain kicks back into gear and he grabs your hips. He growls, animalistic and needy, and attacks your throat again with kisses and teeth, and you can’t control the shocked squeak that leaves your lips. You take this as a sign to slip his boxers off, and he helps by lifting your hips up enough you’re able to drag his shorts down his legs and toss them away. As you do this, he rips the condom open and slips it on.

He pulls you closer until his dick is able to rest on your belly. You look down and grin; he’s impressive, the perfect length and width to satisfy you and leave you aching for more the next day. He grins at your expression and uses a finger to tilt your head up.

“Eyes up here, love. Like what ya see?”

Cheeky bastard, but you nod.

“I hope you know how to use it.” You wrap your arms around his neck.

He laughs. “Don’t worry - I know what I’m doing, love. I’ll make you feel better than you ever have.”

You’re not able to snark back (again) because he lifts your hips and sets them down on his cock. You sink down on him slowly, savoring how he splits you open and fills you up, going in easily due to how wet you already are from him eating you out.

He bottoms-out right as you can feel him brush your cervix and you breathe heavily and shakily as you try to adjust around him. God, it’s been too long - it’s almost overwhelming feeling him all around you and inside you all at once and you rest your face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his outdoorsy scent. He brings his hands up from your hips to caress your back.

He doesn’t move, allowing you to adjust, more patient than any man. You suppose it must come with the job, you think with an amused smile. He’s the most patient man you’ve ever met and that fact extending to the bedroom is a delight.

“You alright, doll?” Now his voice is the one thick with need, low and husky with the strain of not giving in and bucking his hips into you mercilessly.

“Yea. You can move.”

With that statement, you roll your hips with a groan. He digs his fingers into your hips again and lifts up, and lifts his hips up to meet you as he brings you back down. You work your thighs to help him, finding a rhythm. It’s slow at first, getting used to the feeling of sex after a long period of drought, but as you both relax and get more into it the pace increases.

You’re both moaning in tandem, his low growls mixing with your moans of pleasure and approval, sprinkling in “oh yes’s” and “that’s it’s” along with your gasping breaths. Mundy is much quieter, and you crave to hear more out of him.

You turn your neck so that you can return the neck kisses he’s been smothering you with all night. You kiss and nip at his neck and relish in the little gasps and moans he makes, delicious in your ears.

You suddenly sink your teeth into the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meet and he gasps loudly in pleasure, jolting his head up. You lap your tongue over the teeth marks and he squeezes your hips with his fingertips so tight you’re sure they’ll bruise tomorrow.

Spurned on by your sudden show of dominance, he changes positions; his hands on your hips move so that one hand crosses your back to grab and squeeze your ass and the other moves up to caress your upper back, hand splayed over your shoulder blade. He leans forward and supports you from falling backward with his strong arms, and you squeeze your arms around his neck, tangling your hands into his hair.

In this position, he can buck wildly into you without having to lift your hips, and he does so with gusto. His legs come up so that his heels touch and his knees are bent and splayed wide to the sides, stretching your legs open to the limit and giving him full access to pound as deep as he currently can into your pussy.

His thrusting is met with your rolling hips so that you can get as much of him as possible, and you moan and scream loudly at the new maximized sensations, everything about him - smell, touch, taste - overwhelming your senses and leaving your brain nothing but a fog of lust to work with. His growls and groans are music to your ears, but he cuts the both of you off in favor of sealing your lips to his own.

He’s rough and fast, biting your bottom lip and opening your mouth so that he can shove his tongue nearly down your throat. You try and fight back but he’s just too strong, taking what he wants from you and not leaving you a chance to protest. The dominance is making your head swim, and you grab at his hair a little tighter so that you can pull his face impossibly closer and deeper into the kiss.

He leans forward again, never stopping his thrusting so that he now has you flat on your back on the bed, one of his hands still on your ass and the other moved from under your back to support him on his elbow over you. You wrap and hook your legs around his hips and squeeze, his knees still spread apart as he thrusts, keeping your legs spread.

Like this he’s able to pound deeply, fucking you into the mattress like an animal in heat. He’s relentless while still peppering you with open mouth kisses so that you can both breath in between, and you arch your back so that your chests nearly touch. 

“Oh, oh  _ fuck  _ Mick…  _ Mick…” _

The growl he makes this time is even lower than the rest. “Say that again, doll,  _ fuck…  _ keep saying my name like that.”

You oblige, chanting it like a prayer as you come closer and closer to release, bucking your hips up to meet him every time he comes down, meeting in the middle so that every thrust is as deep as you're able to make it. 

“ _ Ah,  _ come for me, love, let go, you dirty girl…  _ Shit,  _ you love being fucked like this huh?” His words are punctuated by brutal thrusts. His hand on your ass is suddenly on your clit, rubbing it slowly with two fingers. “Hard and heavy, fuck you’re taking it so good love, just come for me… let go…”

With that, and one more deep and brutal thrust, you let go, screaming his name and moaning like a whore in a porno. You grip his hair so hard it has to be painful and squeeze your thighs as hard as you can around his hips, but he keeps thrusting, riding out, and milking your orgasm for as long as he can until he comes too.

It doesn’t take long, he’s coming only a few thrusts later, seemingly having held it back as long as he could this entire time. He groans loudly in your ear as he releases, moaning your name and slowing down but still rolling his hips, his hand on your clit now next to your head, supporting himself on both elbows. He rides out both of your orgasms, chasing the high for as long as you both can until the stimulation is too much for his sensitive dick and he stills.

You both just lay there, breathing heavily, gasping for breath. You look into his eyes and smile, still hazy with pleasure. He smiles back and leans in for a quick kiss before he slides out and collapses on the bed next to you.

“Holy shit, that was amazing.” You grin wildly and giggle a little. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

“Beats me, darl. If I had known it’d be like that I’d taken ya on the first day.” You laugh again. He leans up a bit so that he can take off the condom and tie it off, and throws it at the trash can, making it in the bin without having to get up. You smirk and roll your eyes at the obvious show-off, but roll over so that you can cuddle him close anyway.

“I hope you like cuddling because I’m not moving.”

You press your face into the crook of his neck, which is quickly becoming your new favorite spot, and wrap your arms around him like a koala. 

He chuckles and rolls into you, sharing in the hug and talking your legs up together. He rests his cheek on the top of your head and sighs deeply, content.

You want to talk and hear his beautiful voice more, but thoughts of sleep betray you, eyes fluttering shut as you fight to keep them open. He notices and chuckles.

“You can sleep, love. I’ll be here. We’ll get cleaned up later, yea?”

“Yea. I’d like that. Thank you, Mick.”

He can’t wipe his dopey grin off his face and it’s making you swoon as you drift off into sleep.

“It’s my pleasure, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment telling me what I did right and what can be improved, as I'm very new to posting my work publicly online! <3


End file.
